Time To Play Some Games
by AngelShizuka
Summary: (This fanfic is once again written by my friend and grammer/spelling checked by me). !INCEST WARNING! Hiro and Tadashi decide to play some games, but one literal slip and they suddenly wanna play each other instead of the game.


It's 4 O'clock in the afternoon when Hiro walks into his room. ''Tadashi, would you like to play a game on the Playstation?''. Tadashi looks up from his book and smiles. ''Of course I want to play a game with my baby brother.'' Tadashi stands up and walks over to Hiro, his hand strokes through Hiro's hair. He moves in closer to Hiro and whispers ''But you're going to lose.''. ''WHAT!'' Hiro shouts while Tadashi runs down the stairs.

Hiro's runs after him and once they're both in the living room, he puts the console on and sits down next to Tadashi. Hiro is pretty good at this new game and he wins the first 2 rounds.

''See, I'm not going to lose'' Hiro says. ''I can see that, baby brother'' Tadashi says as he looks at Hiro and winks. Hiro turns a little red en continues to win against Tadashi.

After 6 wins Hiro says ''Do you want to play another game?'' ''Alright'' Tadashi replies. Hiro stands up and he loses his balance. poof! Suddenly he's in Tadashi's lap. Hiro turns all red and Tadashi gets a light blush on his cheeks. Tadashi's hand strokes through Hiro's hair. Hiro tries to stand up, but Tadashi grabs him and gives him a tight hug. ''I love you'' Tadashi's whispers. Hiro puts his hands on Tadashi's back and hugs him back. ''I love you too'' he mumbles.

Tadashi Smiles as he loosens his grip. Hiro looks up, very deep into Tadashi's eyes. The dreamy sparkles in his brother's eyes comfort him. Tadashi suddenly kisses Hiro on his forhead. Hiro blushes and he says ''I want you''. ''C-can I start'' Hiro looks at his brother who smiles back. ''If that's what you like" Tadashi replies with a smirk.

Hiro brings his lips closer to Tadashi and they kiss passionately. Their tongues twist around each other as the saliva drips out of their mouth. Hiro suddenly jumps off Tadashi's lap and he bends down on his knees between Tadashi's legs. ''I want to pleasure you first'' Hiro looks up to his brother. Tadashi turns red and pats Hiro on his head, unable to reply

Hiro undoes the belt and unbuttons his brother's pants. He wants to pull down the boxers, but Tadashi's dick blocks it. Hiro lifts the boxers a little and carefully pull it over his brother's dick. It's big and hot. Hiro brings his face closer and begins to lick from the bottom to the tip. When he reaches the top he quickly goes down and kisses Tadashi's balls. after a couple of kisses Hiro moves up to the tip and pulls down the foreskin. Carefully he sucks on the tip. Tadashi moans and puts his right hand on Hiro's head. Hiro looks up at his brother Who's all red and very turned on. ''Am I doing it right?''Hiro asks. Tadashi looks at him and nods.

Hiro turns back to Tadashi's dick, licks the tip and Puts it in his mouth. ''Aah!'' Tadashi moans while Hiro is blowing him. Hiro keeps sucking his brother. Quicker and deeper in his mouth. ''Aah! I'm coming'' Tadashi moans, he wants to get Hiro of his dick, But Hiro resists. While he's coming he finally gets him of his dick. Hiro looks at his brother's face, as his own face is all covered with cum and and he swallows the bits he got in his mouth Hiro smiles at his brother and wipes the cum of his face.

He stands up and puts his shirt over his head. Tadashi's all red and starts to undress himself while Hiro is undoing himself from his clothes. ''I want you'' Hiro says as he looks at Tadashi with an innocent look. Tadashi pulls Hiro's legs on either side of him, so Hiro can sit on his lap and kisses him. Another passionate kiss. while they kiss Tadashi slowly moves his hand to Hiro's dick as he starts jerking him off. ''Aah! Aah!'' Hiro moans into Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi moves his head down and starts sucking on Hiro's nipples. ''AAH!'' Hiro comes with a loud moan and squirts his cum all over his brother. Tadashi wipes Hiro's cum with his hand and licks it off his long and tender fingers.

He goes to the cabinet next to the couch and grabs a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He looks at Hiro ''Do you want it?''. Hiro smiles and turns his bottom towards his brother. ''I want it'' he replies. Tadashi puts some cold lube on Hiro's tiny hole ''Aah!'' Hiro moans. Tadashi touches Hiro's butt cheeks and puts his dick against his hole. ''Here I go'' Tadashi pushes and goes inside. ''AAH!'' Hiro moans. Tadashi begins to move. With every move he goes faster and faster. Hiro moans as Tadashi's moves and touches his back all over.

Doing it doggy style isn't enough and Tadashi pulls out and turns Hiro so he lies on his back. ''I want to see you'' he says. He puts it in again and keeps moving. Hiro looks at his brother and the only thing he can do is moan. ''Take me!'' he moans. Tadashi touches Hiro's dick and starts jerking him off a little. He keeps moving and moving, deeper and harder. They're both sweating and then both come at the same time. Tadashi is covered in Hiro's cum again and Tadashi's cum drips out of Hiro.

They hug each other and both say ''I love you.''

The end!


End file.
